Purified Drinking Water
by mydickisthealpha
Summary: Itachi is sick of life. Sick of people, sick of his father, brother, mama's mama, you name them... Until, one day, he hits someone with his Lotus Ferrari who, just maybe, can make that statement false. ItaNaru, YAOI, AU
1. I'm a Free Bitch

**.:P**_urified _**D**_rinking _**W**_ater_**:.**

**b**_y: _**S**_tupefiedNarutard_

_**NOTES: **_I originally wrote the first half of this chapter featuring SasuNaru- but that was a long time ago, when I just started reading the manga in Shonen Jump! and knew absolutely nothing about Sasuke or the plot. Once I started reading Naruto more and saw fucking Sasuke's attitude, I totally disowned him. Then I found out even more about the bastard and said I'd hate him for the rest of my life, even if he did do something really fantastic and noble, I'd still hate him. Anyways, I deleted the story. So now... I remembered the story suddenly and was like...Dude!_ Sweeeet!_

Hence this lovely ItaNaru. **Cuz Itachi just pwns all**.

**Disclaimer: **_The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of this copyrighted work is illegal. Copyright infringement, or infringement without monetary gain - Wait a minute... ohhh, Naruto isn't mine? Damnit. -the plot of all authors/authoresses to rid the world of anime makers after they publish their entire series has, unfortunately, not been initiated-_

_**Summary: **_Itachi is sick of life. Sick of people, sick of his father, brother, mama's mama, you name them. Until, one day, he hits someone in his Lotus Ferrari who, just maybe, can make that statement false. [ItaNaru, **YAOI, **AU]

* * *

.:**C** H _A_ P T _E_ R **O** N _E_:.

I'm a Free Bitch.

* * *

It was raining.

It wasn't just one of those, 'Hot damn, this rain sucks the balls of the gods!', but more like, 'GAWDDAMN I'M BLIND IN THIS WEATHER, I'M GUNNA DIIIIIE!' kind of storms. To add on to that insane statement, it was nighttime. There was no moon, the stars were blocked by rain clouds, and the street was so glossy that every light upon the road was reflected into all driver's eyes. It was a particularly dangerous night to drive.

Yet, Itachi Uchiha, a 23 year-old business tycoon/model, didn't give a damn. If there was a slow, old lady walking in the street (although highly impossible with this weather) he would hit the broad and keep going. To make it short, Itachi Uchiha was annoyed.

It takes quite a lot of bad shit happening to make Itachi annoyed and boy was it like that. His father, whom he hadn't seen in over five years, was making a surprise appearance at his house tonight and damn if he wasn't ready to turn his expensive car off the road into the passing tree that sat like haven for all those wishing for suicide.

Itachi's radio was blaring any and all forms of rock and his foot was like a brick or heavy piece of metal against the pedal of his black and red Lotus Ferrari. He thought about how his father was most likely talking to Sasuke right about now... or going through his stuff to see if he was as perfect as his father wanted him to be. Sasuke could have the man, he didn't want anything to do with him.

Soon the city Itachi resided in would be coming closer and so, unfortunately, was the luxurious mansion that his father was probably raiding. Itachi didn't have much there, but anything he did have he was sure his father would be inspecting. It was like the man was _searching _for any imperfection. See, Itachi was a genius and heir to the throne of power Fugaku had created with his business. Itachi knew his father would come back sometime, he just didn't know when, and, lucky for him, he had put everything important at his office in the city miles away.

There was actually a pretty good amount of people on the road tonight, but that was because it was Friday night, the time for anything and everything to come out and be the actually creatures that they were... I mean people that they were. Either that or they were coming home from a long day at work to deal with their asshole fathers.

Itachi sighed, pushing his black hair away from his face and turning the radio off as he sat at a red light, tall buildings surrounding him. When Itachi was _very _little, he would look at them in awe. When he was just little, say seven or eight, he wouldn't even glance at them, having been in almost all of them, even to the very top. He would shake his head as his little brother would clap at them and point. Poor, naìve, foolish little brother.

The red light was taking longer than expected, people with umbrellas bustling along to cross the street. Most of the umbrellas were black, in fact, all of them were black. How boring.

Finally, the red light changed to green, but, lo and behold, some people were still crossing the street. Okay- only one idiot was crossing the street, an orange umbrella held high above his blonde head, _right _in front of Itachi.

Itachi barely registered this fact until too late. The kid went flying.

* * *

Naruto was happy tonight. He had just visited his old orphanage for a wonderful little reunion where he learned that Neji, his old best friend, still wanted to be friends and that he lived very little ways from Naruto's house. He heard that Kiba was close as well, but couldn't make it for the reunion because he was busy with his boyfriend (at this point, Naruto guffawed at the irony... how many times had Kiba called him gay again...?) His boyfriend happened to be no one other than Shino Aburame, the creepy kid who had hung out in the shadows most of the time at the orphanage... and played with bugs. Neji had said that he had found love with someone named Shikamaru, a lazy genius of sorts, and that they lived together. He also said that he had found his long lost cousin, Hinata Hyuuga,a nd that they met up some time ago. The blonde was ecstatic that his old best friend wanted to keep in touch and still be friends. Naruto wanted all the friends he could have in life. That was what it was all about anyways, right?

Anyshoes, he was actually supposed to go to a party being thrown by Neji to be able to meet Shikamaru and a few of Neji's friends and acquaintances, and told Naruto to invite people he wanted to. Naruto loved parties.

_I'll have to invite Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Iruka, and... and... other people if I remember them. _Naruto thought in his head as he walked with his bright orange umbrella. Most people had a black umbrella, but he wanted to be different and safe at the same time. Brighter colors prevent you from being hit, so says every adult on Halloween.

_I really hate traffic_, Naruto stood at the corner, wind pushing drops of rain under his umbrella that was supposed to block rain... These were the kind of things that confused Naruto. Was his umbrella useful? Or was his beautiful orange contraption sold just for the money and the look?

Anyboat, Naruto started to hear some cool beat coming from the store on the corner he was sitting on, and, being a curious fellow, he just _had _to stare like a gaping fish at the place to see what was gong down. He was only 18, so he probably wouldn't be let in... it looked like some kind of bar. The blonde started bobbing his head a little to the beat, until a kid ran past him, umbrella black as well, splashing him as the kid stomped in a rain puddle.

"Hey, you little snot—watch out!" Naruto barely took into account the fact that he was indeed throwing himself in front of a car to save a little punk had been so indecent as to splash him with dirty water and not apologize. All he knew was that he had to keep the little one safe and if that meant putting himself in harms' way, so be it.

He went flying.

* * *

Itachi stared at the blonde lying on the ground for a second, the thought to get out of the car and help him hadn't crossed his mind. After all, the kid_ had _just thrown himself in front of his vehicle when it wasn't his turn to walk. He was tempted to step on the gas and just leave, like he would've done had it been that old lady. Something kept him though. Maybe it was the fact that there were already paparazzi snapping pictures of the scene with their expensive cameras, making sure he'd have to play it noble and help the idiot, or maybe it was just a feeling.

"Hn," a grunt came from the impassive man as he exited his car, calmly shutting his door behind him. With keys in hand, he made his way over ot the blonde that had been so noble as to save another idiot from being hit. The kid who had almost been the victim was sniffling while a random lady held him close, telling him he was alright. Foolish kid, everything was _not_ okay.

The Uchiha knelt down beside the young man to notice his eyes were shut, with lips slightly parted. Checking his pulse, he noticed the slow, steady beat of his heart. Good- he was alive. No court for vehicular manslaughter. Second, Itachi rolled the boy over all the way, since he was slightly lying on his side, and looked to see if any limbs looked horribly mangled.

Seeing that all appendages looked well enough, he tapped the boy's tan, scarred cheek. "Wake up," Itachi commanded and, since Itachi was _so _ magical, the boy's eyes widened and he swiftly sat up, bumping his head against Itachi's, making the older man fall onto his ass, getting his new pants wet. If Itachi had been any other person, he might've strangled the boy by now. But he was different and knew violence, if demonstrated on one not as strong as oneself, was unnecessary.

The boy was lying flat against the road again and was looking around in confusion.

"I feel like I've been hit," were his first words and Itachi found himself slightly amused. What an astute young man.

The boy finally turned his eyes to look at Itachi and, oddly enough, he smiled. "I think I've gone to heaven," were his next words and Itachi blinked. He looked behind himself and noticed no one there so he made a sarcastic noise in the back of his throat and shook his head.

"I hardly think I belong in heaven," Itachi's slight smirk was barely noticeable as he informed this nice, crazy young man.

The young man looked hurt. "Damn. I knew I shouldn't have shoved that old lady into the mud when I was seven, but she was a mean old bitch and I wanted to get my revenge. Can't you understand? I'm sure you've shoved little old ladies into mud, too. Oh, wait. No. You're a a pretty, pretty angel. Angels don't do that."

Itachi thought about barking out some laughter, but refrained. This was the first time he'd ever been called pretty. Maybe hot... or sex on legs or something to that extent, but not... _pretty_. If anything, this boy was what you called 'pretty'.

He was unusually small, a tiny waist that you could see from the way his shirt was riding up his stomach. He was wearing some kind of formal, fish-tailed tux... His eyes were a unique blue color, something that shouldn't be that blue and innocent, and his hair was a bright sunshine color. He had a golden hued tan and the only imperfection he had, 3 whisker-like scars on each cheek, made him seem even more perfect because they made him look cute. Of course, Itachi wasn't admitting that anytime soon.

"To inform you... you _have _been hit and I was the one who did such," Itachi admitted and waited for a response.

"Oh. So that explains the dizziness. Am I bleeding anywhere?"

"A few places where you clothes were ripped by the roughness of the road, but other than that, I think you are quite okay."

"...Can I pass out then?"

"Do I have permission to take you to an appropriate hospital?"

"..Yeah." And with that, the blonde did indeed pass out. Itachi stared at him for a moment more, red eyes flashing, but he quickly decided the middle of the road in such a busy city was no place to waste time, so he grabbed the man into his arms bridal style and placed him gently in the passenger seat. Buckling him in, Itachi closed the door and ventured to his side of the car, where he entered and hastily started his drive to the hospital...

Until he got a phone call.

"Hello," he answered into the contraption that was his cell phone and listened to his little brother copy his greeting. "To what do I owe this phone call?" Itachi asked smoothly.

'_Father is getting impatient. He seems a little tense. He did raid most of your stuff already and getting quite hungry. I suggest you forget what you are doing now and head back here before he leaves,'_ Sasuke's snide tone informed.

Itachi blinked without interest and looked at the boy drooling on his passenger seat. He shrugged. He looked fine to Itachi, no need to go to a hospital.

"I'll be there shortly," Itachi said, closing the phone without a goodbye, his wheels screeching as he made a sharp u-turn.

"Oh goody, the angel is back." Naruto was still a bit disoriented and see Itachi made him think he was dead again. After all, the man _was _heavenly. He had beautiful, long black tresses that shined brilliantly, considering they were wet from the rain. They _had _spent some time staring at each other back on the road and both were soaked. His eyes were a crimson red, framed with particularly girly lashes.

The man carrying him glanced at his face, to which Naruto countered with a toothy grin. "I thought you were taking me to a hospital?" The blonde seemed to remember a bit of the conversation from before. The young man flinched at the bright sensorial lights on the side of Itachi's mansion.

Itachi knew his father was probably lounging about in his custom, _private_ bar, and he couldn't bloody well come in with an injured man in his arms. What would he say? _This man?_ _Oh, I hit him on the way here._

_ This man? I fucked him senselessly in my car and I'm putting him in my room so he can recover properly. _Itachi frowned. Now where could that possibly have come from?

Itachi pushed those thoughts away as he stared at the window of his room. He contemplate his options. One: walk in, Naruto all snuggly in his arms, so his father could do something stupid; two, climb the friggin' gutter and try to get into his probably locked window.

The blonde shifted in his arms, nuzzling his nose into Itachi's neck, warm breath tickling down the pale expanse of skin. Itachi lifted a brow. How strange that feeling was.

"Mmm, you smell good," the blonde murmured softly, making Itachi lift his other eyebrow incredulously. What a strange, foolish little man this person was. "Where are we?"

"At my house."

"...I shouldn't have trusted you..," Naruto said, eyes coming into focus. Was he finally gaining some of the senses he had before he had been hit? "For all I know... you could be some kinda deranged ramen stealer! Well, guess what buddy? My ramen isn't with me!"

Or maybe he wasn't gaining any sense back... maybe he never had any to begin with.

Itachi, the strong man that he is, maneuvered the blonde so he was on his back, arms around the blackette's neck, legs around his hips... like a piggy-back ride. Then, Itachi started climbing the rain pipe on the side of the mansion. Naruto, to say the least, was wiggin' out.

"W-what the hell are you doing!" The blue eyed teen all but screeched his question as he clung onto the quickly ascending weird dude that was carrying him some place he didn't want to think of. His raspy voice echoed loudly around the neighborhood. Itachi stopped, looking back sharply at the boy cleaving to him, his golden-lashed eyes shut tightly.

"If you are to maintain the proper placement of limbs, I suggest you be quiet."

Naruto opened cerulean orbs to look into red ones, "Are you trying to say you're gunna hurt me?"

"I'm trying to say that if you do not shut up, I will drop you."

Naruto quieted himself, but tightened his grasp, legs crossing around Itachi's middle securely. "Gawd, why is it always _me _who runs into this kind of trouble?" Naruto whispered, then directed the whispering towards the source of his displeasure, "If you drop me, I'll pull you down with me, mister."

"Hn," Itachi replied, pulling both his weight and Naruto's at the same time as he trekked up the pipe. His taut muscles stretched and fluctuated as he lifted, legs pushing, arms pulling, sweat trickling down his forehead. Naruto's arms were making him a bit uncomfortable, given the fact that his oxygen was being cut off. This was difficult. The pipe was slippery as well, making the hold on it hard to maintain.

Suddenly, above the two men, the rain conduit came out of place, bolts that were supposed to be embedded in the wall popping out. The pipe jolted and Naruto's grip loosened, effectively making his body slip down a bit.

Screw silence.

"GAWDDAMNIT YOU CRAZY MAN! I'M TOO YOUNG TO FRIGGING DIE," the blonde squawked, small body slithering down. Itachi struggled to hold on.

_Shit._

Another jolt. "I knew I should've just died... or maybe stayed later at the reunion..." Naruto whined, grabbing tightly onto the nearest thing...

Which happened to be Itachi's penis.

Itachi let go at the sensation, both men falling abit until he grabbed onto the pole again. His eyes were wide and started panting, chest heaving, sweat and rain dripping down his face. Naruto, not one to be deterred, didn't let go, but squeezed harder at the jolt, in fear of toppling to an untimely death.

"Let go," Itachi commanded, trying to keep his cool. Oh he hoped there weren't any paparazzi at his house tonight. Usually they only came on special occasions, but, with his luck, they were probably laughing and snapping pictures right now.

"Are you shitting me? No way!"

"Let the fuck go."

"Nooo!"

"You're grabbing my–"

"EWWWW." Naruto shrieked, but still didn't let go. "Don't you dare get hard on me, you pervert!"

"You're the one holding it so tight!" Itachi shouted uncharacteristically, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I can't help it."

Jolt.

Tighter.

Itachi's eyes rolled back and he growled. _God Damn._

"Ugh! Stop, stop stop! Just fucking climb!" Naruto yelled, lessening his grip. Itachi wanted to murder someone. He realized he hadn't had any in a while and the feeling of someone touching him there made him... well... horny.

Itachi bit his lip and pulled them both upwards, every movement making him gasp in pleasure. It was kind of like he was getting a hand job in a life or death situation.

"Oh, I hate you," Naruto declared. "Fine—if you get us in _that_ window," the blonde pointed with his head, "I'll finish _this _job," he squeezed when he said 'this'.

Itachi was at the window in five seconds flat. Thankfully, it wasn't locked. He would never lock it ever again just in case. Letting Naruto in first, the boy helped him inside his own window, both toppling over each other inside. Itachi looked at Naruto beneath him.

"Your erection is pressing into my thigh," the young man stated, blinking.

"How very perceptive of you."

"..."

Itachi pushed himself up, moving away. Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Aren't you going to make me... you know...?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I am a man."

"So am I, how very perceptive of _you."_

_ "_I don't take help from others," Itachi stated. Naruto looked up at him, lying on his back, hair feathered out around his head. Suddenly, a thought occured to the blonde.

"Are we in someone else's house?" he asked, sitting up. "Cos if we are I am calling the damn cops!"

"We are at my house, I already pointed that out," Itachi pulled his shirt off. If he was going to meet his father, he was going to take a shower and look presentable and _dry_. It had rained, he had sweated, and these clothes felt stiff... and so did something else he had to fix.

"Why did we climb up your drain?" Naruto asked, pushing himself onto Itachi's inviting bed. It had maroon silk covers and looked oh-so fluffy.

"To avoid my father." Itachi could answer that much.

"Oh... is he an asshole?"

"Precisely."

"Aren't you a little old to be living with your parents and having a curfew?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, blinking owlishly at Itachi, who was peeling off his pants. Naruto seemed to not care Itachi was undressing.

"He's visiting, but he demands perfection. How can I just walk into the room with a man I hit in my arms, rain soaked and smelly?" Itachi asked, finally getting his foot out of the pant leg. Naruto quirked his head to the side.

"Yeah, definitely an ass." Naruto looked around the room with interest. This guy was loaded or something. His walls were painted a red color, nothing too bright, but nothing too dark either. It was just right and it was black trimmed as well. His walls were also littered with expensive looking paintings that were framed in gold. His bed was huge; it was a canopy bed.

Besides his luxurious bed was a big mahogany nightstand, gold handles in exquisite detail stuck in the middle of each drawer that followed down to just above the floor. On such a beautiful set of drawers was a picture of this man as a teen, a young boy, and two parents. Naruto stared at the picture for a moment, noticing Itachi had the same facial expression as he did now.

The blonde heard the shower in the private bathroom of Itachi's room turn on. Realizing he too was soaked and stinky, he pondered on what to do. He didn't want to leave, because he didn't even know where he was. He also hadn't brought any money along because he lived in the city and could easily walk back to his house from the orphanage.

Shrugging, Naruto opened the door to Itachi's bedroom, peeking his head out of the door. There was no one in sight.. and the place looked very interesting... there was TONS of art. And Naruto, being an artist, loved art with a passion like no other. Stepping out tentatively, the blonde made his way down the hall, critiquing the pieces of art in Itachi's hallway. Apparently, Itachi liked Gothic romanticism. It wasn't far from what Naruto expected, especially with what he'd seen of Itachi. Stoic, apathetic, and hurting. The wallpaper was perfect and the decorations (candles, statues, etc.) were perfect for the Gothic, yet warm feel of the mansion and Naruto liked that Itachi appreciated art, else he wouldn't have so much of it.

Making his way to some stairs, he decided to go downstairs and make his way up the mansion. He would keep a lookout for Itachi's father in order to avoid him, but this was too interesting to pass up. A guarded man like Itachi... plus, if Naruto remembered correctly, Itachi was some kind of famous person. AND, he could get some inspiration for a new piece here. Watching and listening carefully, Naruto descended, taking a right. The entrance of the house was grand and looked similar to the Sistine Chapel, in that it had art on the ceilings and walls, all of humans and animals and stars and oceans. Naruto was absolutely captivated, walking in circles for minutes before he realized Itachi probably wouldn't take that long of a shower and he needed to get a move on.

Finding an open hallway, Naruto took that route. The decor was a completely golden, Indian feel. There were statues of golden elephants and pictures of exotic-looking men and women. Naruto guessed this was a themed hall and at the end of the hall, where there was a slightly opened door, there was a plaque that read, 'Dedicated to Amir.' _Hmm, must be some kind of business partner or friend. That's interesting. For someone who doesn't have much feeling on his face, he seems to have loads of emotions bottled up inside. What a puzzle._

Without peeking into the room, Naruto entered, only to find two people, with their backs facing him, having a chat. There was one older and one young person and the one standing, the younger one, was just turning around. Naruto quickly dropped to his knees, behind the couch that was in the way. Making a panicked face, Naruto listened for approaching footsteps. After hearing none, he began to listen to the conversation.

"...He's probably just stuck in traffic. It was pretty bad when I started out, Father."

"At least you were here, at _his _house, when I got here. How inappropriate. Didn't I raise him better? I hope he doesn't do that with his clients and partners."

Naruto rolled his eyes. This must be papa dearest... and the little boy in the picture? Hmm, Naruto wanted to get a better look.

He crawled on his knees to the edge of the side of the couch, peeking around curiously. The father did look like an ass, with a permanent scowl on his face. He looked fairly young for a father with children around their age, and the younger man looked a lot like Itachi, except not as sexy.

_Not as... sexy? S-sexy?_ _What am I thinking...? I am _not _Kiba!_

Suddenly, Naruto was filled with the urge to sneeze. Well, it was pretty chilly in here and he hadn't dried properly from the rain...

_Oh God. Keep it in, Naruto! You can do it!_

Holding his nose and squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto felt the sneeze building. He sat there for a minute like that and finally felt as if it had passed. Smiling, he let go of his nose.

Only to sneeze very loudly.

_ Oh shit on toast._

Crawling away from the edge of couch, Naruto moved on hands and knees for the door, only to meet some shoes. Looking up, Naruto's blue eyes met steely, onyx eyes. The young one.

"Ahh... hey," Naruto said sheepishly, sitting up on his knees.

"Who the hell are you?" The young one asked angrily. Apparently he didn't like the fact that Naruto had been listening in on the conversation.

"Uhh... You see... well, that is... I'm... I'm... Itachi's personal butler!" Naruto blurted out the first thing he thought of and smiled for emphasis, standing and bowing traditionally. The young one frowned and looked at his father.

"Father, it's Itachi's personal butler."

"Yes, Sasuke, I can hear," his father replied and stood, coming to scrutinize Naruto. Naruto stood stark still, cursing his luck. "You're rather dirty for a personal butler." Frowning, Naruto was at a loss. How could he explain that? Remembering anything he could about Itachi, he remembered the red ring on Itachi's finger. It looked important... might as well.

"I was searching for Itachi's prized red ring. He seems to have misplaced it. I've been everywhere Itachi's been, including the gardens. That's why I was here... on the ground... Sir."

"Hmm," Fugaku hummed and seemed to dismiss Naruto rather quickly. "Very well... I didn't know Itachi had a _personal_ butler. Do you also perform secretarial duties?"

"Uh... Y-yes."

Sasuke's narrowed eyes became narrower and he smirked. Time to grill this guy. If this guy really was Itachi's personal butler, he'd know Itachi through and through, right?

* * *

Once Itachi saw Naruto missing, a sense of imminent dread filled him. Sighing to himself, he made his way towards the stairs and ran into one of his servants and best friends, Kisame.

"Yo!" Kisame greeted lazily.

"Kisame, have you seen a crazy blonde running around here?"

"Deidara?"

"No, he's someone you've never seen before. About yea high," Itachi indicated about 5 feet, 4 inches, "and he has blue eyes, blonde hair, and is wearing a tuxedo."

"Mmm... nope. Can't say I have. Why? Is he dangerous?" Kisame looked fired up, ready to beat someone. He hadn't beaten anyone in a while... yesterday.

"Potentially." Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, turned, and started his way down the stairs. "Conduct a secretive search upstairs and around the house," he ordered as he turned right. He might as well meet his father and not keep him waiting anymore. Making his way through his golden hall, he heard three voices having a conversation.

_ Three... voices_? _...I'll kill him_.

Opening the door all the way, Itachi paused at the sight. Fugaku was actually laughing, Sasuke scowling, while Naruto basked in the chuckling. All three looked over at Itachi and Fugaku smiled broadly.

"What a great personal butler you have here! I'll need to get one of these myself."

_ Personal butler_? Itachi glanced at Naruto, who blushed heavily and shrugged. Itachi glared at him evilly and turned back to Fugaku.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Father. Traffic was horrible and I did not want to present myself completely soaked."

"I'm sure," Fugaku's light mood made things easier and Itachi would have to thank this stranger for it. The boy had been surprisingly easy about the whole night, the only thing he had really freaked out about was dying and having his ramen stolen. "Now, I'd like to talk to you, so let's sit." Itachi bowed and they made their way over to the couch.

"Naruto, please, could you make us a few drinks?" Sasuke asked, black eyes boring into his. Itachi watched Naruto for a reaction.

"But of course," Naruto replied, bowing, and making his way over to the bar. He washed his hands quickly, eyes moving around the kitchen to locate the cups. Finding them, he easily located the alcohol and began making three drinks. Itachi was impressed. Naruto was a quick thinker and, thankfully, knew how to make drinks. Surprisingly, Naruto was making three different drinks.

Fugaku quickly began to ask Itachi questions about the business and such, but Itachi kept his eyes trained on Naruto's movements. Sasuke did the same. Fugaku was too busy talking to notice them and kept talking. Naruto's movements were quick, as if he had done the task many times before. Itachi wondered if maybe he'd been a bartender previously or was even employed now.

Soon, Naruto was bringing over three separate drinks, placing them in front of each person carefully.

Fugaku blinked. "How did you know I liked plain Saké?"

_Yes, how did you know_? Itachi eyed Naruto.

"Itachi has mentioned it every now and again. It's my job to remember." Naruto inclined his head pleasantly, shocking Fugaku.

"I didn't know Itachi noticed," Fugaku looked at his son in appreciation. Itachi kept staring at Naruto.

"For Sasuke, I knew he'd like a Cosmopolitan because he looks like a mixed drink person. Cosmopolitan is a popular drink among Itachi's clients, so I figured he'd appreciate it."

Sasuke barely concealed is contempt.

"As for Itachi, well, it's his favorite." _Or maybe I think he really needs it._ Naruto smiled cheekily and bowed again and left to clean up.

The remainder of the conversation was easy enough, questions being answered cleverly and Naruto refilled their alcohol when needed, always precise. Naruto pretended to dust in order to stay in the room and Fugaku finally came to the end of conversation.

"So... due to business proposals... I'll need to live here for a while. I'm sure you won't deny that to your father."

Itachi sat stoically, staring at Fugaku, but finally nodded.

"How brilliant. I'll have my things here in the morning. For tonight, I'll bid you ado," Fugaku stood quickly, with Sasuke at his side. "Oh, I can't wait to see what other tricks your personal butler has up his sleeve. It'll be interesting since he's living here as well."

Naruto froze in his dusting, mind going blank.

...Living here?

_Oh Hell. What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

If you're sexy, you'll review. ;3


	2. Earn Your Leather

**.:P**_urified _**D**_rinking _**W**_ater_**:.**

**.:by:. d**_ohimDraco_

_(formerly StupefiedNarutard)  
_

_**NOTES: **_Well, I guess I should tell you why I've been gone for so long. I've never been very good at updating my fanfiction, and for that I'm a little ashamed, but I have my reasons. Not only did half of my files get deleted, but I've been having an array of personal issues that's made me a little afraid of things I used to enjoy, like writing. I apologize and give many thanks to those who are reading this now. I will try as hard as I can to start updating sooner, as writing is still a huge passion of mine. Thanks for your understanding.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still don't own anything. How upsetting. You'd think I'd have _some_ rights by now, yeah?_

* * *

**C** H A P T E R **T** WO:

Earn Your Leather

* * *

After Sasuke left for the night, promising a return and scowling in suspicion at Itachi's "personal butler", and Fugaku deciding he wanted a room on the first floor, Itachi grasped Naruto's arm roughly and pulled him quickly up the stairs. Naruto was silent, thinking about what had just happened. He had always been quite a curious person, but he knew that his curiousity usually got him into a bunch of bad situations, whether he planned it or not. He hadn't meant to actually draw their attention or find them, but he had been so interested in the beautifully decorated mansion that he couldn't help himself.

"You're hurting my arm," Naruto mumbled, but Itachi only tightened his hold, obviously irate, though looking at him you wouldn't be able to tell. Naruto thought he looked like a statue made specifically for a dark exhibit, completely void of emotion, though his stone grip was probably bruising Naruto's skin. Looking around, the blonde realized they weren't going back to Itachi's room, but down the opposite hallway, which was lined with beautiful pictures that Naruto was disappointed he didn't have much time to study.

They finally reached a room and Itachi silently opened the door, ushering Naruto in and shutting the door behind himself. He turned to look at the teen, who was rubbing his arm, an offended look on his face.

"Geez dude, you don't have to be so rude," Naruto nagged, glowering.

"...I don't have to be so rude?" Itachi snapped, obviously at his boiling point for the night. Naruto shrank away from him a bit, unaccustomed to the stranger's venomous hatred. "I wouldn't be so _goddamn_ rude if you did not go wandering off like I told you _not_ to. Now look at what has happened. Fugaku thinks you're going to be here the entire time _he's _here."

Naruto blushed a bit at being so heartily reprimanded, feeling a lot like he was back in high school. He looked to the ground, wringing his hands nervously.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it? If you hadn't been such a daft moron, I wouldn't have even had to bring you along," Itachi claimed, eyes narrowing almost identically to way Sasuke's had earlier. Naruto's brows furrowed.

"Don't call me a daft moron! You're the daft moron! You didn't even care that you were going to hit that little boy! If I hadn't stepped in the way, you'd be in deeper trouble than you are now, you fucking jerk!" Naruto's face had turned even redder, his embarrassment and anger making his blood pressure rise. Itachi kept scowling coldly, a danger shining in his eyes that made Naruto want to shiver.

"You were the one-"

"I don't care, Itachi," Naruto interrupted, "I will clean up the mess that I made. My father was decent enough to teach me about being responsible... that is, if you want me to stay."

Itachi sighed. "I suppose that would be the best thing. But I won't go easy on you, because my father expects as much... as well as my pig-headed younger brother."

Naruto giggled a bit at that, remembering Sasuke's continually prudish looks.

"I apologize for the name-calling. It was inappropriate."

"Yeah, me too," Naruto said, smile stretching across his face. Itachi wondered at the scars stretching along with his feral-like grin, and he studied the deep crinkles as the younger man seemed to keep his emotions etched on his face... a terrible contrast to Itachi's own stoic mannerisms.

"What about parents... or a career? Are these important for you?" Itachi asked suddenly, remembering the blonde must have some kind of life besides chasing after stupid children in horrible weather.

"Oh, I have an adoptive father, but I moved out as soon as high school was over to start my own job. I'm kind of in a transition, actually. I sell pieces of artwork and make side money playing music at a shop in the city. I'm supposed to start college... as soon as I get enough money to go, that is," Naruto explained, and Itachi was a little amused that Naruto couldn't seem to keep his hands still as he explained his life circumstances. It was fortunate that the kid didn't have a very important job.

"Perfect," Itachi's smoothe voice rang around the room, "Since you'll be living here, I find that it's important you forget about your temporary jobs and focus on the task at hand. I will pay you, as I do my other workers, for your services."

"Wait... living here?" Naruto's face fell into shock. "I-I thought that I'd just come back everyday and do a few parlor tricks in front of your dad and then leave... I can't _live_ here... what will I tell my Dad? He'll freak out!"

"Tell him whatever you wish, but if we are to fool my father into believing I am not completely incompetent, so he'll leave me alone, you are to be staying here, like my other maids and butlers."

"B-but-"

"I'll show you to your new quarters. I'll be supplying you with new clothes, so you don't have to worry about that. Meals come with the job and I'll have Deidara or Kisame explain the position to you. Follow me." And with that, Itachi completely dismissed Naruto's stuttering objections and let himself out of the room, towards the servers' side of the mansion.

_Seppuku. I will commit seppuku and I won't have to deal with this or explain the situation to my father because he already thinks I can't properly live on my own and GEEZ why does this always happen to me?_

Naruto glanced around his new room. It was actually larger than his room at his apartment, and also finely decorated. In fact, it looked similar to a Venetian-themed hotel room, and Naruto felt quite like he was some kind of royalty, although technically he was now a slave. Well, not a slave, but he certainly felt that way. It was not his fault that Itachi and his family were a bunch of pricks. He hardly even knew the guy, but, like he said before, his father would expect him to clean up his mess.

_Speaking of, God, Iruka will flip. He hasn't even met Itachi and I'm sure he's going to go over to the apartment sometime this week and realize I'm not there. Shit. He'll freak out and call the damn cops... Er... Kakashi, since he's a cop anyways._

Feeling a horrible sense of dread, Naruto decided he should just think about everything tomorrow. He was irrationally tired and the bed was inexplicably comfortable, feeling akin to floating on air. Everything was just the right temperature and the air smelled fresh, instead of the rotten smell his apartment permeated at all hours of the day and night. And it was eerily quiet, too, something Naruto didn't prefer. He was used to the hustling sound of a constantly alive city, the rhythmic thumping and moaning of the couple doing the nasty next door, and a baby always shrieking in disdain upstairs. He supposed that perhaps Itachi was more like this place, situated more towards the rural areas, but close enough to civilization to consider himself part of it.

Naruto pulled the covers closer to his chin, and rested his head at an angle in which he could see the moonlight streaming in. Things were definitely going to be weird.

* * *

The blonde opened his eyes blearily, trying to focus on his surroundings. This bed felt awfully nice and there was a punctuating warmth on his face every few seconds. It felt as if someone was breathing on him. He focused long enough for his eyesight to clear, only to find that his face was inches from someone else's.

He shrieked, punching out on instinct and, as he scrambled to jump off the other side of the bed, he heard a cry and muffled cursing, and then laughter. Naruto peeked over the bed to see a man with very spiky hair and a shark-like countenance grinning at him like mad. He had deep blue tattoos all over his face and neck (the rest of his body covered by clothes), and Naruto realized that he was the one who had laughed before.

"Ow. That seriously hurt, yeah?" Naruto heard another voice and saw a long-haired blonde person lift themselves off the floor.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were a girl. I wouldn't have hit you if I had known!" Naruto exclaimed, lifting himself and crawling over the bed to help the girl up. He held his hand out and the girl set her hand in his, purple-chipped nails shining in the morning sun. The shark-man was laughing even harder now, and the girl had a scowl on her face.

"I am not a girl, yeah. I'm Deidara!" Naruto let go of the hand immediately and backed up again, and Shark-Guy howled, holding his stomach. Deidara looked at the blue-man in disgust, folding his arms. "Shutup Kisame, or I'll leave you a present when you least expect it."

"Um... I'm sorry. You're uh... very feminine..." Naruto blushed a bit, scratching his face in embarrassment.

"You're not exactly masculine yourself," Deidara pointed out, eyeing Naruto critically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"It means that I could very well mistake you for a woman, too. You're pretty androgynous yourself, especially with the way you fit those men's nightclothes."

"Oh yeah, well I can kick your ass and show you just how girly I-"

"I'm Kisame," Shark-Guy interjected and Naruto blinked as he was cut off. He looked at Shark-Guy-no, Kisame- and smiled warmly at the man who held his hand out for a shake. Naruto took his hand and shook it in greeting.

"I'm Naruto," the blonde grinned again, blue eyes twinkling.

"This is Deidara," Kisame referenced to the long-haired blonde next to him, who was examining his chipped nails as if they were the most important thing in the room. He stopped looking at them and looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto frowned a bit, but then smiled in spite of himself.

"Nice to meet you... um... Sorry about punching you... and uh... calling you a girl," the teen apologized and Deidara looked delighted. Naruto was suddenly being hugged tightly by the girly looking man.

"Oi, do that on your own time, Deidara. We've got work to do," Kisame instructed and Deidara let go of the teen.

"So, Itachi tells us that you're going to be the newest member of the team. Congratulations and all that shit," Kisame started, "We all perform different duties, cleaning, making food, planning, and a lot of other annoying things."

"They're not that bad, yeah," Deidara said, pursing his lips.

"Whatever. Anyways, there are more team members you have to meet as well. Be warned that some of them aren't half as inviting as we've been... you might not want to punch anyone else. Or... please do because it would be pretty entertaining," Kisame snorted at his own humor and Naruto grimaced. He hadn't really meant to punch anyone... he just got caught off guard.

"Everyone goes the kitchen first thing for breakfast. By the way, this is the time you'll be waking every morning."

Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall and almost cried. It was way too early to be up, especially _every damn day._

_Itachi better be extremely grateful that I didn't skip out on him in the middle of the night. Though, knowing that the conduits basically break if you even touch them, it wouldn't have been a good idea anyways. _

"Oh, and here are your new set of butler clothes. Um, you might want to take a shower, too. You don't particularly smell like a butler," Kisame grinned and Naruto only just then noticed that Kisame and Deidara were both dressed exactly alike and looked very spiffy, even if Kisame's face was covered with tattoos and Deidara's ears were pierced several times. Naruto sighed, choosing to ignore the smelly comment, and took the clothes, staring at them, unsure. Would he look the part in these or would be make them look awkward? He decided not to dwell on it because nothing could be done about it now. He stepped into his new private bathroom, which was annoyingly pristine and pearly, and slowly slipped off his clothes, feeling stiff and wincing as he remembered he'd been hit by a car the night before.

"Oh geez," Naruto murmurmed as he got a look at his reflection. His normally shiny hair was matted down in places and sticking up in others. His entire torso was covered in angry bruises and scrapes, asphalt coloring some of his tan skin. He grimaced as he poked himself, making sure his ribs were only bruised and not broken. "Stupid guy didn't even take me to hospital. Ass." The blonde shook his head and turned to the shower, figuring out which way the hot water turned on and he stepped in. He almost moaned at how good this shower felt. It had the perfect heat and the perfect shower head, as compared to the in and out of questionable apartment water and the weak stream that came from his shower head back at home.

Shivering at the pleasure he felt, Naruto soaped himself up, watching his bruises carefully, and shining his hair with a very expensive looking shampoo and conditioner.

_This is heaven. Maybe I'll just stay in the shower forever. Perhaps they can serve me ramen and I'll just heat it up with this glorious water. What about a ramen __**shower**__? _But just as Naruto thought that, he knew he should probably get out and not keep the others waiting. He was new after all. It felt a lot like going to a new school for the first time, which Naruto was painfully familar with. Turning off the shower and stepping out, he quickly dried himself off and looked at the daunting clothing on the counter. He sighed and went about putting it on.

Kisame heard the door opening and turned away from Deidara, who also turned to look at the bathroom door. Naruto didn't come out and Kisame put a hand over his mouth to hide his grin. He knew the boy probably felt stupid in the outfit, but it was required. Deidara tittered excitedly beside him. He always like to compare who looked the best in the outfits. So far, Deidara concluded that he himself was the best looking of them all, though Sasori _was_ a close second.

Naruto finally stepped out quickly, holding up his arms a little. "So, I look good, don't I?"

Even though Naruto was joking, boy _did_ he look good. His legs were covered with straight black suit pants that accentuated his frame, including his perky butt, which he was thankful was covered by the beautiful fish-tail, black butler's coat that squared off his shoulders and made him appear lithe. Underneath the studiously buttoned, black coat was a deep black vest and just underneath that was a lovely mandarin-collared tuxedo dress shirt. A straight black tie was tucked below his coat, and a red-cloud pin was shining on his left tuxedo flap, near his collar bone area. Everything contrasted well with his sunkissed-tan, and his spiky, ruffled blonde hair fell artistically around his scarred face. Deidara pushed Sasori out of second place. Naruto definitely looked _really_ good.

"Y-yeah... yeah," Deidara stuttered and Naruto blushed a bit at the attention. Kisame laughed heartily at Naruto and gave him a thumbs up.

The trio made their way out of the room and down the stairs, Kisame and Deidara walking almost stealthily, though Deidara kept looking at Naruto in a way that made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Naruto felt like a lumbering Godzilla, even his breathing seemed louder. He didn't want to wake Fugaku and have to entertain him so early in the morning, so he tried to tread softly.

They finally made it to the kitchen and Naruto was bombarded by loud yelling and cackling. Most of them began turning to the door and pretty much all of them started quieting. Soon there was only one voice still talking, as if he didn't notice the rest of the room was silent.

"It's just a fucking lizard. If I want to sacrifice it to my God then I fucking will, okay?" A man with deep mahogany eyes and grey hair exclaimed in the silence, and Naruto's face contorted into a mix of fear and confusion. _Sacrificing things?_

"Good thing Naruto here has a great first impression of his new housemates," Kisame chuckled a bit at Naruto's facial expression. Everyone was looking at Naruto differently... and some of the faces scared Naruto a little bit. Some were grinning at him mischievously, while some were blatantly _leering _or glaring_._

_ "_Let me introduce you to everyone. The scary one that just announced his sacrificial habits is Hidan. He studies the religion of Jashin seriously, so don't be surprised when he tries to convert you, though I'd say no," Kisame smirked at the grey haired man who glared at him furiously and flipped him off.

"The guy with the weird eyes who was arguing with Hidan is Kakuzu. He's hot under all that face covering," Kisame winked and the man with the strange eyes grunted, though you could tell he had an eyebrow raised. "The pretty lady in the corner with the blue hair is Konan. She's probably the most sane of us all and is kinda like our go-to for motherly advice." At this the blue haired girl simply looked over and blinked, though her cheeks were tinged slightly red at being referred to as motherly. She couldn't deny it, though.

"The one with the crazy orange hair and piercings is the lead chef, Pein, and mostly directs us. He's a leader, of sorts," Kisame said and the one called Pein lifted a hand in greeting. Naruto returned the gesture, smiling a bit shyly. "The pouty looking red-head is Sasori." The aforementioned red haired man huffed and scowled in their direction and seemed to glance at Naruto with nothing but disdain.

"The weird guy with green hair that's muttering to himself is Zetsu. He's schizophrenic, so if you think he's yelling at you and it doesn't make sense, he's probably not. He's probably yelling at himself," Kisame whispered that last part to him so as to not attract Zetsu's attention. "And there you have it! We're pretty cool once you get past all the weird fucks in the group. When I say that, I mean, I'm the only cool one here and you should probably avoid all the rest." Kisame grinned at himself and the rest of the Akatsuki members, save for Konan and Pein, seemed to spark into arguments at that.

Naruto lifted both of his eyebrows. _What have I gotten myself into, dear Kami?_

The breakfast table, it turned out, was like a cafeteria table, long and with attached, stool-like seats. Naruto was ushered towards the middle by Deidara, who also pulled him down into a chair and started talking to him about how great he looked in his outfit. Naruto half-listened to him, making noises at the appropriate moments. However, Naruto wasn't interested in just him, but at all the other members he'd just been introduced to. While he looked at each of them, Pein came out with breakfast for everyone, Konan following along with plates.

It was a nice breakfast, rice and fish. Though it was simple, the taste of it was exceptional and Naruto melted when he bit into it. Deidara started laughing at his face.

"Hey, Pein! Looks like you've got another fan!" Deidara announced this loudly, and Pein seemed to smile to himself a bit, before taking a few bites of his own food. Naruto was amused by the way most of the group ate. Zetsu seemed to be arguing with himself about what to take a bite of first, and what he wanted more, salt or pepper? Deidara ate daintily, which didn't help his, 'I'm-not-feminine' cause. Kisame ate like a shark and Naruto was starting to believe that his mother or father was a shark and he was the mutation that followed. Sasori seemed to be scowling at him and Naruto scowled right back, not to be defeated by some dude who thought he was better than everyone. He might be new, but he wasn't going to take anyone's _crap_.

When they were through, Pein began listing off chores for the day and who was to do them. He had called everyone out, who immediately left to take care of their part, and Naruto was left, along with Konan, who Naruto assumed was Pein's assistant in the kitchens.

"That leaves you, Naruto," Pein said. "You'll be with Itachi today, in his personal office. He will instruct you on what you'll be doing. He said you are to find your own way around the manor, 'since you were so good at it when his father was here'. We're glad to have you." Konan nodded her agreement.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered, blushing a bit with nerves. He bowed and excused himself, muttering under his breath.

_Wow, you think Itachi would be a little bit more thankful that I stayed. I could definitely leave right now. Just go and if he tried to follow me I could sue him for running over me, _but Naruto wasn't like that, no matter how much he wished he were. It took Naruto about twenty minutes to find Itachi's office. Knowing the other man's initial personality, he knew he'd go for a quiet place in a more deserted area of the manor. He knocked at the large mahogany doors and Itachi answered for him to come in.

"I see you found your way here," Itachi commented, not looking up from a paper he was reading. His stoic voice was a huge change from Kisame's boisterous, animated one.

"Yeah, way to a dick about it," Naruto answered crossly, squinting at Itachi. If the man was affected, he didn't show it. He simply signed a paper and moved on to the next one.

"Today you will be learning the ins-and-outs of my office. I spend a lot of my time in here. As a personal butler, you should be able to find any file, book, or piece of lint I ask you to," Itachi finally looked up at him, red _(reddish-__**brown**_, Naruto had to remind himself, though Itachi was rather like the devil) eyes gleaming. "You are to re-organize the entire office and draw an office plan, so I know where all my things are as well. You are not to look into any of these books or files without permission, only the titles can be read for organizational purposes. These are legal documents."

Naruto had visibly deflated, face in a complete 'what the fuck are you talking about?' look.

"What are you standing around for?" Itachi asked, still signing papers. Naruto scowled at him, then silently mocked him, mouthing 'what are you standing around for hurrrr'. "Personal butlers don't mock their masters," the man said and Naruto flipped him off, making his way over to the large bookcase by the door.

"I'll be in my second office today if you need anything," Itachi announced, standing and hitting his stack of papers against the desk to straighten them. Naruto sputtered.

"What do you mean? I'm going to be here all by myself? What about lunch break? Do we even get one of those-"

"Lunch is at 4pm," Itachi answered curtly, blinking at Naruto.

"FOUR AM? WHAT IF I STARVE TO DEATH BY THEN?" Naruto whined, clinging to the book in his arms, thinking about himself emaciated. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe people starve within hours," Itachi commented, "you'll be fine. I expect this project to be done in three days, you should get to work." With that, Itachi exited the room, leaving Naruto gaping after him.

"You should get to work, mah mah maaaahhhh," Naruto grumbled, "I will have this thing done in three days, you just watch, mister!" The blonde promised himself this, but looking at the entire office made him grimace, feeling the weight of that responsibility, but not unfamiliar. Shrugging, Naruto began his work.

* * *

Itachi looked at his clock at 3:40p.m., eyes stinging with the familiar dryness that came with staring at documents for a long time. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes always had been weak. He supposed he should find his reading glasses, but he hardly felt like wearing them. There was something else distracting him from the rest of his work, as well. Itachi felt a bit guilty (the first seal of the Apocalypse had just broken at this) about giving Naruto so much work, when he wasn't even sure if the blonde was used to it... and he had hit him with a car yesterday. He decided he was going to take a break and go check on him, to make sure the blonde hadn't indeed emaciated in the span of a few hours.

Passing Deidara dusting on the way, Itachi nodded at him. Deidara removed his mask for a moment and greeted him properly, before turning back to his work. The manor hardly even _needed _dusting, but it didn't matter. As long as everything was clean and no craziness was going on (er, as little craziness as possible with his group of butlers), Itachi barely cared what the rest of the team did. Moving along, Itachi neared his destination, only to hear muffled noise coming from down the hall. As he moved closer, he realized it was a violin. Itachi looked into the cracked door, to see Konan sitting on a stack of books that Naruto had placed on the floor. In fact, there were many stacks of books on the ground, a lot more than Itachi believed Naruto would have already gotten down by now. The half Naruto had started with was already reorganized.

He opened the door a little bit more, the sound of the violin muffling his entrance. To his surprise, it was Naruto playing, very fiercely. It was his own violin in Naruto's hands, from when Itachi was a child and had been forced to receive lessons. He hadn't played it for some time, ever since he'd taken over the business a few years back. He guessed that Konan had dug it out from one of the rooms used for storage, as she was reorganizing these rooms when she wasn't working in the kitchens.

Naruto started another song, the melody slow and melacholy, but aching. Konan watched him intently, and Itachi guessed she was reliving memories if her posture was anything to go by. The blonde had his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed and after a slight pause, the pace picked up and Naruto moved along with each thrust of his bow. Itachi wondered at Naruto. For an orphan, Naruto was taking all of his tasks fairly easily and now he even knew how to play a violin better than Itachi? The music fell into harsh, angry strokes, and Naruto played with so much emotion, even Konan, who never showed much emotion, looked a bit shattered. Suddenly, Naruto stopped, breathing heavily and he finally noticed Itachi was there.

Their eyes met for a moment, and Naruto held his stare evenly before he looked away, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "Er... you never said we couldn't take a break?"

Itachi looked over at Konan, who stood and held her hands out for the violin. Naruto placed the instrument in her hands and smiled at her. She bowed her head a bit, but didn't say anything. She looked at Itachi before she left, passing him.

"I didn't," Itachi agreed when she was gone, and Naruto nodded, picking up a stack of books easily. _So he's physically strong, too,_ Itachi observed. Naruto organized them carefully.

"What were you playing?" Itachi asked. Naruto smiled a bit, back still turned on Itachi, straightening books.

"It was called 'Sur le Fil', it was from a film. I thought it was a beautiful song, so I decided to play it for Konan. She came in about ten minutes before you to check on me. She's nice," Naruto commented, turning back with a smile.

"She's calm," said the Uchiha, watching Naruto pick up another stack of books. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

Naruto was silent for a while, using the books as an excuse of a distraction, though Itachi knew better. "Around," Naruto answered, meeting Itachi's gaze again. The older male would've asked him to specify, but Kisame interrupted.

"Hey, it's lunch time!" He announced before he realized Itachi was in the room. "Oh, hey boss! You joining us in the kitchen or taking it in the office as usual?"

"I'll be in my office, I still have many papers to look over," Itachi answered and Kisame nodded.

"Stick it to the man, boss. _Stick it to the man_."

"I'm starving!" Naruto announced, his stomach growling at the right time. He followed Kisame out, avoiding Itachi's face.

_He didn't want to answer. Who is this kid?_

* * *

A/N: This is for the person who said, 'If you're sexy, you'll update'. Clever little bastard! ;D


End file.
